Submission
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Soul finds he can't hold back his desire anymore, and submits to the two meisters willingly. KidxSoulxBlackstar Yaoi Threesome lemon.


**Hey guys!**

**So, I'm disapointed by the lack of threesomes for these guys. I can't be the only shipper...So here's some KiSoStar (made up pairing name FTW) lemony goodness!**

* * *

It was actually just so _easy_ for him to submit.

The lust takes over him, and he can never hide that he wants it. He moans softly.

He was on all fours, the reaper lying under his body, before he moved to sit up so the albino's head was above his lap. The assassin was behind him, holding onto his thighs, kneading them gently as the head of his erection rubbed against his entrance, waiting for a sign to continue. They promised to be gentle with him. The smaller male looked behind him at the assassin, and blushed lightly.

"I-I'm ready..." He said quietly, and Blackstar grinned, leaning down to kiss the nape of Soul's neck as he thrust in. Soul turned his head back to Kid as the bluenette did this, and gasped sharply in pain, squeezing his eyes shut whilst gritting his teeth, clawing at the sheets under his hands. He felt his face cupped and the reaper pulled the scythe in for a kiss, warm and passionate.

Blackstar groaned at the heat and tightness around his member. As he licked and nipped the back of Soul's neck, the albino kissed back; relaxing his muscles as some tears crept out of his eyes, rolling gently down his flushed cheeks. Kid pulled out of the kiss, and moved to lick the tears from the uke's cheeks, murmuring to him gently to try and keep him from shedding anymore.

Blackstar pulled out almost all the way, thrusting back in. Soul winced just slightly, but does as he's told and relaxes. As the assassin picks up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Soul's tight entrance, the reaper pulls Soul up and crushes his lips against his. Soul moans against his lips as he parts them shyly, letting the other's tongue in. The kiss began passionate yet became needy and fierce in mere moments. Tongues fighting from dominance. Soul would have lost anyway, but suddenly became like putty in Kid's hands when a bundle of nerves deep inside him is thrust into, drawing a loud moan from his throat.

"S-Star-kun! Faster~!" He practically whined as the reaper had begun ravishing his neck with kisses and small bites, sucking on the skin and causing small love bruises to blossom. Kid's hand slipped down Soul's body, taking hold of his aching erection and stroking him at a fast pace. Soul was torn. The pleasure was overwhelming him, Blackstar's rod delving deep inside of him and Kid's skilful hand around his cock, pumping him almost in sync with the assassin.

Fuck that, he was in perfect sync which made it harder to choose whether to buck back or forwards.

Whimpers and moans of submission and pleasure nuzzled past the latter's lips, now gripping the sheets more tightly. Blackstar smirked, pleasuring at how easily Soul's walls were torn down to reveal the sex-craving being of pure lust underneath. He groaned when Soul's muscles clenched around him, and moved Soul's hips in his grip as to go deeper inside of the albino, tightening his hold on him. He licked the back of Soul's neck, trailing kisses down his back as one of his hands left his hips. Soul gasped when he felt calloused fingers brush over one of his nipples, pinching the nub and pulling on it gently. The weapon unconsciously bucked back, moaning loudly when Blackstar's dick came in contact with his prostate.

"You sound so sexy when you're like this~" Blackstar said with a grin. Kid rubbed his thumb over the head of Soul's erection, smearing the precum and making it twitch as Soul whined. Kid's other hand threaded into his hair, arching his hips slightly to bring the uke's attention to his own problem. Soul looked at him with darkened, lust-hazed eyes and smiled submissively at the other. With his head above Kid's lap, all he had to do was lean down. He licked the head of the reaper's member; causing Kid to tighten his grip on the albino's hair, taking his hand away from the latter's erection to grip the white locks.

"M-Mind your teeth..." The reaper murmured. Nodding, Soul took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Kid moaned and led back, bucking his hips and activating Soul's gag reflex. Sighing and looking up at Kid was submitting eyes he took as much as he could. Kid groaned as he felt the head of his cock at the back of the scythe's throat, and began bobbing Soul's head up and down, bucking his hips up.

Soul whimpered when he realised he was being face-fucked, but the pleasure coming from his backside and the pleasure he got from helping Kid finish up made it so he didn't care. He massaged the under with his tongue, sucking and dragging his teeth lightly against the hard flesh. He rolled his hips slightly, begging the assassin silently to fuck him harder.

Blackstar panted gently against Soul's back, the arousing noises leaving both Soul and Kid driving him farther as he felt heat pooling in his lower area and growing every second. He moved Soul's hips in his grip, angling himself and pulling out so the head of his member was against the uke's entrance. Soul whined around Kid's erection, causing the reaper to moan just slightly.

He needed it badly.

He wanted the two to make him _theirs _more then anything else.

But as Kid's cock hit the back of his throat, Blackstar thrust straight back in, squeezing his member and slamming into his prostate at the same time. Soul bit down unintentionally, which brought a moan consisting of pain and pleasure considering he was balls deep in the scythe's wet mouth.

Soul's body shook and he pulled his mouth off quick after biting Kid, a scream pulling out of him. Kid grabbed fistfuls of his hair in his hands and pulled Soul down onto his erection again. Soul moaned, the pleasure from both ends bring him so close. He swallowed around Kid, a shaking hand wrapping around the base to pump as he sucked on the head. Kid let out a shaky moan in response, pulling on the scythe's hair as white flashed in his vision.

"AHH~ I-I'm gonna cum~!"

Soul sped up his sucking, experimenting what he could do with both tongue and teeth. Kid threw his head back and yelled in ecstasy, releasing his juices into Soul's waiting mouth, who swallowed it all down obediently, sliding his mouth off and licking his lips.

Loud moans escaped him and he clawed desperately at the sheets, Blackstar swirled his fingers around the weapon's cock, thrusting with everything he had wanting to finish Soul off. Just as he thought this, Soul bucked back and screamed loudly, Blackstar meeting his climax simultaneously with a yell, feeling the scythe release into his hand and Soul felt a warmth spread inside of him. He moaned gently, just before his face was cupped by the reaper, a kiss pressed against his lips as he tried to keep his tired body up.

Blackstar pulled out panting gently, and seeing his two lovers making out, smirked. He wrapped his arms around Soul's waist and pulled him back so he led against his body. Soul had his eyes at half-mast, resting his head back on Blackstar's chest as he came down from his high. Cheeks slightly blushed as his body cooled down in the glow of aftersex. Kid growled at the assassin, but Soul gave him an adorable loving look and smiled gently. Kid smirked and moved up the bed so he sat on the other side of Soul who Blackstar had pulled into his lap.

"I love you both so much...Thank you..."

Kid moved Soul so he was led in his arms, but his legs were across Blackstar's lap.

"Thank you for what?" Kid murmured into Soul's soft hair. Soul smiled and blushed.

"Everything..." He whispered, closing his eyes and lying contently. Blackstar chuckled and ran his hands up the sides of the scythe's legs before drawing small circles on his thighs, goosebumps in his wake.

Soul shivered, opening his eyes halfway. He sat up, taking the bluenette's head in his hands and giving him a warm loving kiss. The assassin smiled against the smaller boy's lips and kissed back happily. He pulled away after a few moments and leant back, Kid meeting his lips in the middle as Soul held his shoulders. He pulled away again after a few moments and yawned a little. Kid and Blackstar looked at each other and smiled as Soul closed his eyes again and rested his head in the crook of Kid's neck. The assassin picked Soul up in his arms and led him under the covers between them as they both led down to sleep.

Soul smiled and blushed a little, his cheeks darkening when he felt them kiss the cheek facing them before Kid rested his head on his shoulder, his hand on Soul's stomach and Blackstar nuzzled into his hair, kissing his ear lightly.

"Love you Soul."

Kid smiled, kissing his neck sweetly.

"Me too, you're an amazing uke~"

Blackstar grinned. Soul giggled, and snuggled down, blissfully warm.

"Love you both. Night..."

Soul was asleep in mere moments. Blackstar opened one eye, and smiled lovingly. Kid looked from Soul to Blackstar. They smiled at each other, sitting up a little to share a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Star." Kid said settling back down, drifting off.

"Night night Kiddo."

Blackstar smiled, lying back down as well placing his hand over Kid's that was currently resting on Soul's stomach. He kissed the side of Soul's head before passing out himself.

* * *

**I personally LOVED writing that. 0u0**

**I wanna do another, but I still have Living in Sin and all my SoulStar stuff so I may do one later on!**

**I'd love to know what you thought. Drop me a review? :3**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
